


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Constellations, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Stargazing, aya feels in song, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song Fic: Aya spends a night with Hina slowly building up the nerve to confess her feelings. She feels in song.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Italics: Song  
> Normal: Normal story.

_“Okay Alexa, play Midnight by Fickle Friends.”_

_How can you get me wrong when I'm so easy_

Aya doesn’t know how much more patience she can give, and Aya is a very patient person. Even now, she can find enough energy to wait a little longer. But, it’s almost a little irritating to watch.

“I still don’t know what I did wrong Aya-chan!” Hina cries – again. The two sit on the floor across from each other, only a small table separating them. Aya originally invited Hina over to see if the other could help her with homework (which is why notebooks and colorful highlighters litter the whole table), but now it’s turned into “teach Hina social cues,” lesson.

Hina’s mature physique can make her seem like less of the child she acts like. The pastel blue dress hugged Hina’s body while even paler buttons trailed from her chest to her waist. She was off in her own little world, watching the pencil on her nose teeter back and forth. Her braids, like always, hung perfectly over her shoulders. “I just don’t get it.” Hina mumbles while letting the pencil slide off her nose and onto the table.

 _You'll run me out like time_ _  
Still I'm hoping you won't mind if I go_

“Hina, you said her dress was ugly, that would make anyone feel bad.” Aya replies.

“It’s not like I called her ugly, though.”

“Still, you should always say the polite thing!”

“I thought you were supposed to always tell the truth,” Hina whines as she rests (hits) her head on the table, “Would you want me to say you look good in a dress when you didn’t?”

“Well, no –”

“Then why do other people want that?”

“Because everyone reacts to things differently.”

“Like how you cry every time we stream Frozen 2?”

“Hey!”

 _I just don't know if I am doing better_ _  
Or for worse, or for worse, or for worse_

Hina’s laugh engulfs the room - all Aya can do is pout and stare. Aya can’t seem to know what’s making her cheeks turn pink; the embarrassment or the smile on Hina she’s seen thousands of times. Yet, it seems to affect her now. How annoying.

 _I'm going backwards, I'll be making happy, oh_ _  
Trouble always follows me_

Hina’s laugh dies down and Aya finds some courage to speak up. “Jeez, Hina, do you at least understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

“Yep! People react to things differently, so I should lie unless I’m with you!” Hina flashes a proud smile when a child shows their finger painting to a teacher. Completely naïve.

“Hina - never mind.” It’s far too hopeless for Aya to help Hina for today. Maybe tomorrow she can teach Hina social cues – how to say what to who. Aya’s too tired tonight. “It’s late, do you want to call Sayo?” She says while slowly organizing her things.

Hina’s eyes land on Aya, “Oh, it is late?”

“Mhm.”

Both of them give their attention to the night sky outside. Stars scatter across the sky, each doing their own individual dance to compliment the moon’s auspicious glow. Aya swears – though science says space is pitch black – that she can see hints of purple and pink fade into the darkness. “The sky is pretty, huh?” The words leave Aya’s mouth before she can even process. She turns to Hina who is still staring at the sky.

Hina is so hyper it’s rare to see her so fixed on something that isn’t her sister. The stars have Hina’s undivided attention, not even a facial expression could give away what she’s thinking.

 _Give me your heart now_ _  
Lower my guard, now that  
That I, that I, that I'm giving in_

Aya thinks it’s strange that something can have Hina’s attention like this. The other knows Hina in an astrology nerd, Hina is constantly talking about zodiac signs and how the moon affect human behavior. Aya shouldn’t be surprised this has her attention, but she’s never seen Hina like this. She’s never been stargazing with Hina before.

_Now that it's midnight  
I'm never hearing back, ah_

“The sky is pretty.” Hina mumbles, never dragging her eyes away from the sky. “We should go outside and see it!”

“Huh, Hina it’s late!”

“Well yeah, you can’t go stargazing during the day.”

“My mom wouldn’t let me out this late.”

“Let’s go through the window then!”

“Hina-“

 _Can I be on my own when I'm not needed?_ _  
So paranoid that I might end up like you_

The latter was already up and opening the window – not giving Aya the chance to finish. A cold breeze goes through Aya’s room, making her regret wearing her favorite burgundy T-shirt dress. “Hina, it’s cold!”

“You’ll adjust, c’mon.” Hina’s right leg is already out the window. She wore the most hopeful yet teasing smile. One that said: I want you to come - I’m challenging you to come with me.

“How long are we gonna be out there?” Aya asks – Aya gives in.

 _I'm over this low_ _  
Nothing to show when things are getting better  
Or for worse, or for worse, or worse_

“Like twenty minutes top! Promise!” Aya watches Hina completely jump through the window, “I’ll help you out the window.”

Aya gets up and inches towards the window as if Hina’s statement sealed the deal. Hina holds put her hand for Aya to take – and Aya takes it. Hina’s hand is warm, soft, but strong at the same time. Just like her personality. Another hand ghosts Aya’s hip as a leverage if the pink haired girl falls. Of course, Aya makes it safely to the ground.

“There is a park nearby your house,” Hina starts, “Let’s go there.”

“Okay – Okay.” Aya’s heart is beating a mile a minute. She’s not really sneaking out, but she is leaving home in the middle of night without sure permission. Aya would never do this on her own – or with anyone else really. It’s the fact that she’s with Hina that makes it okay, and Hina would never put her in danger. At least not on purpose.

 _I'm going backwards, I'll be making happy, oh_ _  
Trouble always follows me_

“Then let’s move already.” With Hina’s hand still secured on Aya’s, the blue haired girl pulls the other into a sprint.

When they reach the park, Hina stands completely fine while Aya gasps for breath. Even at 11pm, Hina has the energy of a whole roman army.

“You’re really fast, Hina.” Aya whispers between breaths.

“Look, let’s go sit on those swings.”

Aya ignored the fact she’s been ignored and follows Hina to the swing set. They sit side by side, but to Aya, Hina is on another planet. The girl guitarist stares at the sky and gets completely lost in it. Aya thinks the sky is pretty too, but not as interesting as Hina being completely submerged in something.

 _Give me your heart now_ _  
Lower my guard, now that  
That I, that I, that I'm giving in_

“Hey,” Hina starts, “Do you know all the constellations – like – where they are?”

“Uh, no.”

“I do, you can’t see them all at this angle, but I can show you some. What’s your zodiac?”

“My zodiac? Oh- it’s Pisces!”

“Look!” Aya watches Hina trace the stars with her finger, trying to draw picture in the sky for Aya to see. “Do you see it.”

Aya can’t help but giggle at how silly this whole situation seems. “Not really, I don’t even know where you’re pointing.”

“Here.”

 _Now that it's midnight_ _  
I'm never hearing back, ah_

Hina hops of her swing, Aya’s eyes follow the girl until Hina seems to be directly behind her. The same strong hands grab Aya’s hand and guides it with her own. “See it kind of looks like a sideways V.” Hina’s small laugh rings through the air as her hand guides Aya’s through the stars.

“Uh, yeah, I see…”

Aya can’t seem to focus on one thing. If she blinks, she’ll wake up from this world and never get a chance like this again. That’s what it feels like.

 _Trouble always follows me_ _  
And I'm trying to compete, trying to compete_

 _Trying to compete with me_ _  
Twenty-something infant, see it now  
And I, and I, and I'm giving in_

If she blinks this moment will be gone, and she’ll never get it again.

“Hina!” The shout is sudden – every movement is sudden. Suddenly Aya is on her feet and facing a very confused looking Hina.

 _You are mistaken again_ _  
I'm having a mental breakdown_

Aya can’t breathe, she can feel the shaking in her hands travel through her body. She doesn’t let her eyes wander from Hina though. If she looks away, midnight will be over and Aya will wake up.

 _Give me your heart now_ _  
Lower my guard, now that  
That I, that I, that I'm giving in_

“Aya, are you okay? You’re shaking a lot.” Hina asks with clear concern.

Aya has Hina’s full attention now, not the stars. The sky is temporary, it changes constantly, and sometimes Aya hates the sky. Hates the gray clouds and cold drizzle it can bring. But Aya has been with Hina for a while now – and even as Hina grows and changes – Aya still –

 _Now that it's midnight_ _  
I'm never hearing back, ah_

“Hina, I really like you!” She says it before the sky can change, “I like you in that more than a friend way. We’ve been through a lot together, with pastel*pallets and everything. You mean a lot to me, you’re a little dense when it comes to emotions, but you make me happy regardless. Even as I grow and change, you always say you like me the way I am, and you want to know more about me!”

Aya takes a deep breath – the shaking is gone – the night isn’t over – so she continues. “I feel that way to, obviously on a deeper level but I just didn’t want to keep it to myself anymore! I really like you Hina, I hope this doesn’t really ruin anything between us.”

 _Give me your heart_ _  
Give me your heart now_

Hina’s expression is unreadable, not a single expression gives off what she’s thinking. For a moment Aya thinks she’s made a mistake or maybe Hina is so emotionally dense she doesn’t understand a singe word. The worst only crosses Aya’s mind for a moment, then she sees Hina smile.

“Are you serious?” The other, laughs (?). “Why wouldn’t I like you the same? I tell you all the time.”

“I get – wait – what?”

“I like you. I say it all the time.”

“No, Hina you’re not getting it.”

“No, you’re the one not getting it. I’m not into all that pining feelings stuff – when I said I liked you I meant it the same way you’re telling me right now.”

“I- seriously!?”

“You’re the one who needs to learn social cues.” Hina pulls Aya into a hug, “Glad you feel the same, though.”

“Whatever,” Aya hugs back, “You told me in such a vague way, how was I supposed to know!”

“I guess people just express feelings differently.”

Aya could roll her eyes if she weren’t so happy.

“Wanna get home before your mom gets worried?”

“A couple more minutes, It’s only midnight.”

 _Now that it's midnight_ _  
Give me your heart tonight_


End file.
